Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016
by Ninjapirate101
Summary: Written for the pint sized prompt challenge on r/fanfiction. Multiple shows involved. NCIS, Emergency, Supernatural. Each chapter is a separate drabble. All can be read alone. Warning/Tags in each chapter. There will be 31 drabbles, one for each day of the month.
1. A Haunting Visit

**October 1st: Get in here! - 400 words - Jam as many characters as you can into a small space, everyone must say at least one thing. Spooktacular Bonus: Someone in the space is either dead previously or dies now.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **A Haunting Visit**

"Gibbs, why did you call everyone to your office? Not that I'm not happy to see everyone. Hi everyone!" Abby chirped as she tried to get comfy while being squashed in the tiny elevator, surrounded by her friends and coworkers. She spread her arms, taking advantage of them all being close together and squeezed them all closer in a giant Abby hug.

"Yeah Gibbs, I was in a meeting with Sec Nav." The deep voice of Leon Vance called out amongst the people, as he scowled at DiNozzo, the younger man's elbow digging into his ribs. Tony shied away pushing himself farther in the corner and away from the director.

"Boss? Can we hurry this up?" Tony squeaked glancing at Leon who still didn't remove his scowl from his direction. The special agent forced himself deeper into the corner removing his elbow. The scowl lessened but didn't go away completely. DiNozzo sighed, trying to relax.

Palmer and Ducky spoke up at the same time, also crammed into an opposite corner.

"Jethro, I know how fond you are of your office, but is-"

"Agent Gibbs, is this really necessary? I have to get home soon. Its Victoria's first Halloween. Breena will kill me-"

McGee glanced around the tight elevator and sighed, mumbling out under his breathe.

"Can we be any more confined. I just want to get back to my desk."

Gibbs looked around and fought his grin, his team, his family was all together and safe. He whistled to stop the complaining and moaning.

"A certain situation was brought to my attention earlier today and we figured everyone should know. That and she wanted to see your faces when she appeared."

"She?" Multiple questions filled everyone's minds.

At that point, a figure started to take shape in the elevator, the groups eyes going wide, save for Gibbs, as they recognized the ghost.

"KATE?!" Loud voices, happy and shocked rang out as they tried to move to get closer to their dead teammate and friend. The loud thumps of Palmer and McGee fainting filled the elevator as they crashed into people and metal. Grunts could be heard as everyone tried to catch the falling men.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Kate smiled cheerfully, enjoying the scene of her family, new and old. "I know it's a shock, but I just had to see you all! It is Halloween after all."


	2. You Are How You Act

**October 2nd: who's who at the zoo - 100 words - Someone gets turned into an animal.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **You Are How You Act**

"Uhhh, Boss?" Gibbs heard the reluctant tone in his Senior field agent's voice and looked up from his paperwork. He was surprised when he didn't see DiNozzo standing in front of his desk, apologizing for flirting with the witnesses. The case had been long and they had met some very eccentric people.

"Down here Boss." Came the shocked and scared voice. Gibbs got out of his chair, peering over his desk and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"DiNozzo are you a-" Gibbs couldn't complete his sentence.

"Yeah Boss! That witch kept her promise! She turned me into a pig!"


	3. Starving

**October 3rd: dramatic food moment - 100 words -Your Choice of 4 Images! Pick one, the fandom is still whatever you like!**

Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Starving**

Tony got their dinner ready on the coffee table. It was just going to be him and Jethro tonight, and he was determined to make the most of it. The pizza smell wafted from the box making his stomach growl. He tried relaxing while waiting for his lover to return home. His stomach growled again and knew he couldn't wait. He grabbed a slice and lowered it to his mouth.

"Tony, what are you doing?" The heat from the blue eyes told Tony all he needed to know as they followed the pizza down to his lips.

Dinner would wait.


	4. Senior's Trouble for Junior

**October 4th: You talkin' to me? - 200 words - Mistaken identity. This is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to your character.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Senior's Trouble for Junior**

Clomping of footsteps filled the bullpen as men in vests surrounded Gibbs and his team, guns pointed at DiNozzo. Gibbs stood up as the men roughhoused Tony to his desk and tightened handcuffs around his wrists.

"Anthony DiNozzo, You're under arrest for smuggling and embezzlement." The arresting officer removed Tony's gun and badge. Tony flinched as the cuffs cut into him.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Tony finally shouted out resisting the officer trying to pull him to the elevator and away from Gibbs, who was fuming.

"Where's the warrant for his arrest, let me see it!" Gibbs strode forward, his hand on his senior field agents shoulder, trying to calm the panicking man.

The officer produced a letter and Gibbs read it as fast as he could as the men once again tried to leave with his agent.

"This warrant is for Senior. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Not Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Release my agent. NOW!" Gibbs bellowed as agents around the room decided now was a good time to look away.

The officer took the warrant back and looked at it, a frown on his face as he motioned to another officer to uncuff him.

"He's not the right DiNozzo."


	5. Dishes Heard Round the World

**October 5th: Chores - 100 words - Sometimes mundane, everyday tasks can be fun!**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 **Dishes Heard Round the World**

Suds flew through the air and hit John Gage in the head. He heard a giggle, smiling himself, he tossed some bubbles on the laughing 6-year-old.

John offered to do the dishes after dinner, Jennifer wanted to help to. She had a mischievous personality that got her and John into trouble.

The innocent bubble tossing turned into all-out war, suddenly stopping as raised voices got their attention.

"Jenny! Johnny! What are you doing?" Joanne and Roy stood in the kitchen, smiles lighting their faces, as they looked at the troublemaking pair.

They both looked too innocent.

"Nuthin, just washing dishes."


	6. A Great Friend

**October 6th: Bromance - 100 words - Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...?**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 **A Great Friend**

"John your beer is getting hot! Come take a break and relax."

Roy called over to his partner, who was under his car's engine. It gave out when Joanne went to pick up the kids and she had to call a neighbor for help.

"It's almost done...see there." John stood up grease and oil covering his clothes and face.

Roy couldn't have asked for a better friend. He couldn't think of anyone else who would come over after a long hard shift and help him with his car.

"C'mon Junior, let's go rest before Joanne and the kids come home."


	7. Children, Please!

**October 7th: Disgusting! - 100 words - The villain wins by grossing out your hero.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Children, Please!**

"Ewww okay stop, stop McGee, I give in McGross." Tim cheered as he swallowed his food and grabbed for his prize. A chocolate shake from the food truck that only comes around once a year. The truck had run out of the drinks by the time Tim got there.

"You didn't have to resort to childish tactics, we coulda' shared." Tony mumbled looking forlorn at his ex-shake.

Tim feeling bad, grabbed a cup, dumped half of the chocolate beverage in and handed it back.

Gibbs came back into the bullpen spying the matching smiles on his agents faces and sighed.


	8. Lurking in the Mist

**October 8th: Fog - 400 words - Are you lost, or trying to lose someone? Spooktacular bonus: Eyes everywhere.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Lurking in the Mist**

It was cold. The chill in the air left over from the day's storm caused a massive fog that clung to the streets and blocked out all light. Tony clutched his jacket tighter to him as he glanced over to Gibbs. The man seemed just fine in the freezing air, wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Maybe Sear's clothes weren't such a bad idea if it kept Gibbs warm.

Their car had broken down a little way back, on their way from a suspect's house. They had just made it to the half way mark back to the Navy Yard, when their engine started making crackling sounds and then suddenly stopped. Gibbs had only grunted and got his flashlight from his bag and forced it into Tony's hands. They stayed at the car trying to fix it for 5 minutes, before Gibbs said that he didn't see anything wrong. Tony shivered and brought out his cell phone, there was no way in hell he wanted to walk in this type of weather, even with Gibbs by his side. No service. He cursed at his phone and groped around in Gibb's pockets for his. They seemed to be having bad luck after another, when Gibbs phone refused to turn on. Gibbs only shrugged sheepishly.

"I forgot to charge it DiNozzo. Come on, I think there's a town a few miles up. We can use one of their phones." Tony looked at the older man skeptically, wanting to refuse and stay where he was, but he didn't want to act like a petulant child in front of Gibbs. He sighed and grabbed his gear, Gibbs doing the same and they took off, leaving their car alone.

Watched! He was being watched. Tony could feel the eyes staring into his back, and there! By the tree! Yellow eyes glowed amongst the mist. Tony forced his jacket closer, jumping a mile in the air when Gibbs laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Jeeze DiNozzo, it's just a little fog. There's nothing out there. You and Abby have seen to many of those horror films." Gibbs started to laugh but quieted when he heard rustling.

"A little fog my ass." Tony mumbled under his breath. The trees grew denser as they walked and they cuddled up closer, for warmth, not that they would admit to anything else.

"Come on Tony, just a bit farther."


	9. Too Late

**October 9th: Haters to the Left - 100 words - Write something that will anger/upset your usual audience. o_O**

Warnings: Character death.

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Too Late**

Ziva David was dead. Her body mangled and hung from the tree branch for all to see. They didn't save her in time. Silence deepened as Ducky and Jimmy made their way over to their co-worker. Gibbs hands were in fists. Once he got ahold of their killer, well the justice system wouldn't be needed. Tony and Tim were in silent shock. A reminder that death could happen to any one of them. The last they had seen of Ziva, she was supposed to talk to the victim's husband, just a routine follow up. But they were all too late.


	10. A Gift from the Heart

**October 10th: Presents! - 100 words - Someone receives an unexpected gift.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **A Gift from the Heart**

Gibbs sauntered into the bullpen and reached his desk ready to start his day when he spied a cardboard box on his desk. He raised an eyebrow but no one of his team turned towards him. He sat down and drew the box to him, peering inside. It was a small wooden carved chest. His eyes moved over to his senior field agents, who refused to make contact. Gibbs smiled at his splintered hands as Tony tried to casually type. His chest that Kelly had hand made recently broke and DiNozzo was the only one who knew.

"Thank you Tony."


	11. Caught

**October 11th: WTF - 100 words - I don't know what your character(s) is/are doing, but this is the reaction to it!**

Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Caught**

Tony and Gibbs hungrily tore at each other clothes. Their lips meeting in a frenzied passion as they fought each other for dominance. They had just made it through a team dinner. Barely. Now all they wanted, was to hop into bed and explore each other's hotspots. Licking, touching _, biting_. Tony couldn't wait, he wanted the older man now!

"Oh what the fuck…can't you guys wait till we're actually gone?!" Tim McGee's raised voice paused their actions.

"We thought you _were_ gone." The pair then continued the rapidly heating kiss ignoring Tim, who mumbled something under his breath and left.


	12. Hunting

**October 12th: Hey, Hi There, Hello - 200 words - Crossover time! 2 characters from different universes meet unexpectedly.**

Warnings: Tony/Dean Slash

Fandom: NCIS/Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Hunting**

The scent of gun oil, salt and apple caught Tony's nose as another man sat beside him at the bar ordering a beer.

Tony looked him over as he sipped on his own drink, and liked what he saw. He had brown hair, was tall, and had an underestimated power about him. This man, Tony could tell had seen action. Either he was a cop, or something to do with law enforcement.

The man caught Tony staring at him and smirked back. He could use a distraction for tonight and that busty blonde throwing him looks wasn't going to cut it.

"Dean Winchester and you?" Dean held out his hand, his eyes looking up and down Tony's body.

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony's breath caught in his throat when he looked into Dean's smoky green eyes. He wasn't expecting to be caught looking nor be on the receiving end of a heated look that got his cock interested even more in the man. He dropped his eyes and looked at the newcomer from under his eyelashes.

" _So, my place or yours?_ " Tony's voice dropped to a playful whisper and smirked, placing his hand on Deans thigh rubbing, happy to play this game.


	13. Black Out

**October 13th: Panic, possibly some disco. - 100 words - Picture prompt! Let your imagination run wild.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Black Out**

"GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS! My babies! They stopped working! What would I do! If my babies don't work, then I can't get results, and when I can't get results, then you don't get to solve the crime!" Abby wailed boots clomping as she jumped up and down in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Abby calm down the-" Gibbs started to say but was caught off by another wail.

"But Gibbs how can I calm down! There's so much-" Gibbs reached out and turned the exuberant goth showing the bullpen and other agents.

"The power is out Abs. Nobody is getting anything done."


	14. A Tea Break

**October 14th: It's all about the he said/she said. - 100 words - Write anything... as long as it's all (or mostly!) dialogue.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **A Tea Break**

"You know Jethro; this reminds me of a time in my youth when I was backpacking through Transylvania. It was such a lovely country with all the castles and lore about. Why I could easily picture Count Dracula scaling the castle wall as he did in Bram Stoker's novel. I had met this nice gypsy couple, they were considered peasants at the time, but their hospitality warmed my heart. After the war-"

"Ducky…I gotta" Gibbs sighed and made himself comfortable as he saw Ducky get a dejected look on his face.

"Go on Duck, there's no place I'd rather be."


	15. A Child's Cry

**October 15th: Crack House - 400 words - Genre is crack! On Halloween/applicable in-universe spooky time, your characters find an abandoned house/spaceship/cave/ect. Spooktacular bonus: Supernatural beings (vampires, ghosts, zombies, ect.)**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 **A Child's Cry**

"Hey Roy? You sure this is the right place?" Paramedic John Gage glanced at his partner who was reaching for the radio.

"I'll call it in Junior and have them repeat the address. This house looks totally abandoned." Roy motioned his head as John put on his helmet and opened the door to their rescue squad.

"L.A. Can you repeat the address of the call?" A beeping could be heard as dispatch crackled in reply.

"10-4 51. The address is 5832 Belladonna street. 5-8-3-2 Belladonna street."

Well this is the right house; we might as well go check it out. There could be a squatter inside who had called. John nodded and got out, pulling his coat and helmet on, he grabbed a flashlight and stepped to the side of his partner.

The two knocked on the door and looked at each other as the door gave way under the weight of Roy's fist and opened.

"Fire Department. Is anyone here? Does anyone need help?" John's voice echoed across the dusty living room. The two firemen walked farther into the room spying a staircase. As they surveyed the rooms, the hair on the back of their necks stood up. Something wasn't right about this house.

"My mommy…" The two men nearly jumped out of their skins as they heard the softly cried words. They turned to look up the stairs and saw a small girl, about the age of 4.

"My mommy, she's hurt. Daddy hurt her. Up here." The small girl sobbed, her voice seemed to echo with worry and panic and it created a hollow feeling in their chests. They couldn't hear any fighting; they were probably too late.

Roy and John bounded up the steps, taking 2 at a time, not wanting to waste any more time. They had wasted enough by having dispatch confirm the address.

When they got up to the second floor and entered the room the girl pointed to, they froze. There was no one there. The room was empty save for an abandoned crib, tattered curtains and a picture on the wall. They entered the room farther looking at the picture intently, eyes going wide as they recognized the girl. When they turned around to look for the girl in the picture, she was gone. They were alone in this haunted house.

"Let's get outta here Junior!"

"I'm right with you Pally!"


	16. Solitude

**October 16th: All by myself - 100 words - One character, alone.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 **Solitude**

Johnny stared at the sky, relaxing and letting the stress of his week melt away. His shift was done and he had the entire weekend to himself. He had decided earlier in the week that he would go camping, and by Wednesday he was itching to get away. As soon as their shift ended, John said his goodbyes to the men he considered family, and told Roy where he would be if he was needed.

John let the sounds of nature pass through him. There was no life or death situations that needed his attention. Just himself and the silence.


	17. It'll Only Hurt a Second

**October 17th: What's This? - 100 words - Pick an object or person and make the reader think it's something else. Either reveal at the end or make the reader guess.**

Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash…or is it?

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **It'll Only Hurt a Second**

"Gibbs… please, it can't go in any farther!" Tony moaned and wiggled away from the older man.

"Tony, ya gotta relax. It's only just entered. If you clench, it's only going to get worse." Gibbs soothed as he rubbed his warmed hand on the man's stiff shoulder trying to help as Tony tried to buck away from him.

"C'mon Tony, it's gunna be okay. I promise. You trust me right?" Gibbs stared into the tearful green eyes.

"Yeah I trust you." Tony's quiet voice reached his ears and he smiled.

"Attaboy Tony." Go on Duck, finish giving him the shot.


	18. Apology Accepted

**October 18th: Really?! - 200 words - Villain is wearing/doing/using something very unexpected when Hero encounters them.**

Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Apology Accepted**

Tony entered the motel room and couldn't believe his eyes. He was tempted to walk back out of the room and re-enter. Surely this was a mirage. Gibbs would never apologize, whether he was at work or home. Tony and Gibbs had had a fight about Gibbs' ever-present need to be in control of everything.

"Gibbs, what are you doing?" Tony took in the sight of his lover, a blindfold over his eyes, sitting on the edge of his rented bed.

"You're right Tony. I guess I have to take control because I don't trust anyone. But I do trust you. I love you, and if giving up control of everything brings you back to me, well then I will do it in a heartbeat. I don't want a life without you in it." Tony saw Gibbs shake and he went to Gibbs, putting his arms around the man he loved. Gibbs froze, not knowing what was happening, but quickly relaxed as he let Tony take command.

"You know Gibbs; you can be a bastard…" His words made Gibbs stiffen, but Tony squeezed tighter.

"I love you so much Jethro." Tony kissed Gibbs' parted lips, licking at his upper lip.


	19. A Brother's Worry

**October 19th: Hold My Beer - 100 words - Character totally has this. ;)**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

 **A Brother's Worry**

"Dean there's no way that you can get that family outta there!" Sam pleaded with his brother, eyes filled with tears as he saw his brother get a determined look. This wasn't going to end well.

They were passing through this sleepy town on the way to another job, when Sam was jostled awake by the Impala coming to a stop. He looked over to Dean and saw the orange glow reflected off the interior. He turned around and saw fire.

"Don't worry! I got this Sammy!" Dean smirked at his younger brother as he ran to the burning house.


	20. Human Shield

**October 20th: Big Badda Boom - 100 words - Something blows up... and it's magnificent!**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Human Shield**

When he heard the loud bang of the explosion, he expected the shaking, the heat, hell he even expected pain. That last one never came and Tony DiNozzo opened his eyes. Then he saw why.

His throat constricted and he couldn't breathe. His boss had shielded him from the blast, using his body to block the debris and flame.

His eyes then latched on to red. _Blood._

"God! Gibbs, please be okay! You have to be okay." Tony gently hugged the unconscious man to him to safely move him if he had injuries. He could feel the stuttered breaths.

" _No."_


	21. A Paramedic's Sorrow

**October 21st: Best Enemies - 100 words - Hero is having a bad day, Villain cheers them up.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 **A Paramedic's Sorrow**

"Not now Chet!" John snapped at the mustached fireman.

"Jeeze Johnny baby, what crawled into your pants and died." Chet's concern grew.

"Are you hurt? Do you need Roy?" He was just about to call when John turned.

"...Not hurt Chet...last run, the kid didn't make it." John's voice cracked, Chet knew. Kelly rushed to his locker.

"Here John, want you to have this." He pushed the object at John.

"A wooden fireman's helmet?" John gazed at the trinket.

"We save lives all the time Gage. Some we don't, but the ones we do, they make the job worth it."


	22. All in a Day's Work

**October 22nd: No Talking! - 400 words - Progress a plot without your characters speaking or making noise. Spooktacular bonus: Your character is not alone when they think they are.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 **All in a Day's Work**

The scene was chaos. Victims melded with metal, no one knowing where one part of the accident started and another ended. John Gage looked at Roy DeSoto and nodded. They both knew this was going to be one of those times where they wouldn't get sleep tonight.

The scene surrounding them was oddly silent as they moved from vehicle to vehicle, victim to victim. It seemed like the outside world was far away; that they were in some horrible nightmare. The two men took a deep breath, not knowing their shift mates and co-workers were close behind, ready and willing to help any way they could.

They got to work, not wanting to speak and break the spell over the harsh reality. They set up a triage unit a few feet away from the 12 car pile-up. They could hear more sirens and knew station 110, along with a few others were called to the scene, relieved that they weren't going to handle this by themselves.

Roy and John worked side by side, passing medical equipment back and forth as they raced against time to save as many victims as they could. They could tell what the other needed simply by their body language. They had been friends and partners for many years.

After the first hour at the scene, the most critical were sent to Rampart. After the 3rd hour of squeezing into tight and mangled cars, finding victims either still able to be saved or not with them anymore, they were exhausted. They were running on will power and muscle memory alone.

Roy clapped a hand on Johns shoulder startling the man at the start of the 4th hour. There were no more victims to be treated as the captain called for tow trucks. Roy nodded his head at their squad and watched as John wearily climbed in, dropping his helmet to the running board and putting his hands on his face; letting out the tension that held him stiff, ever since they got the call.

Roy climbed in behind the wheel, gripping it tightly, and started their way back to the station. They would find out from Dixie how the victims were doing later. Now, all he wanted was a hot shower and maybe some lunch, if he could hold it down. Watching him scrub at the dirt and blood, he was sure John wanted the same.


	23. A Shot Missed

**October 23rd: Do Over - 100 words - Re-write/fix your least favorite canon scene.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **A Shot Missed**

"For once DiNozzo's right."

"Wow, I thought I would be dead before..." A loud shot rang out.

"KATE!" DiNozzo and Gibbs rushed to the fallen agent.

"Kate are you okay?" Gibbs squatted down next to the brunette watching the blood flow down her face.

"Y-yeah I think so." Kate put her hand to her head feeling the sting. Shock had started to set in. An inch to the left and she wouldn't be here. Kate shuddered.

"Kate stay down. We'll get you home."

Kate took comfort in Gibbs words.

All three crouched, low to the ground and head for cover.


	24. A Desperate Prayer

**October 24th: Per Chants - 100 words - Use some ritualistic words. Mystical summoning? Wedding? Religious moment? Prayer to the Flying Spaghetti Monster?**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **A Desperate Prayer**

"Please Lord, I know I don't talk to you much….and we don't always see eye to eye, but please don't take him away from me. You already have Shannon…and Ke-Kelly. You don't need Tony to. Please don't take my son away from me. He does good work; he helps a lot of people. He doesn't deserve this. Not like this. Please, God!"

Gibbs looked at the harsh blue lights, fearing the worst. His gaze fell to the man in the bed. Stuttered wheezing, face looking too pale. Gibbs didn't know what else to do, he grabbed Tony's hand, squeezing.

"Gibbs?"


	25. High School Math is Hard

**October 25th: Technically Correct - 200 words - An in depth explanation of something in your world. e.g.: the intricacies of a spell, how a piece of bureaucracy works, actual technobabble, ect.**

Warnings: Really bad chemistry, I know next to nothing, so I'm sorry If I got anything wrong!

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **High School Math is Hard**

"Hey Dad, can you help me? I can't solve this problem."

Fornell looked down at the math homework and groaned. He knew nothing of this.

"See Emily, this is easy, to find 'X' all you have to do is just divide the quotient by the dividend, then multiply it by the correlating factor." Tobias stated proudly to his daughter.

Who cares if he had been out of school for...years. He'd used to let Dianne deal with all the school work.

"But dad...this is chemistry." Fornell gave a sigh, pulling out his cell. He was going to need backup.

"Hey Gibbs. Want to come over for dinner?" Fornell listened to the other end, blurting out in an affronted tone.

"No, it's not a trick! What, don't you like spending time with your goddaughter?" A smirk appeared.

The two men sat at the table as Emily worked on the problem. They had both given up.

"I got it! To convert light-years to miles I just needed to take the formula, divide It by the number of hours then multiply that by the hours there are in a year." Emily looked up proudly, kissing her dad and Gibbs on the cheek.

"Thank you!"


	26. Thought You Were Gone

**October 26th: Domesticity - 100 words - The moment when your character gets a little too comfortable around the person they live with/share a space with.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Thought You Were Gone**

He thought he was alone. Tony had been holding it in all day. So, after his lover left to go to the store, he thought he was free. He let it rip. There was no hiding the smell and when he went to turn around to grab an air freshener, he froze.

"I forgot my car keys…" Gibbs was in the doorway, staring. The smell finally hitting him after the sound.

"It was the dog!" Tony panicked, his voice going higher, no doubt crushing his hopes of fooling Jethro.

"Tony, we don't have a dog." Gibbs grabbed his keys, laughing.


	27. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**October 27th: Nobody's Home - 100 words - No characters. No dialogue.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Home Is Where the Heart Is**

The old house in Alexandria was lively, a warm home to the small family. Filled to the brim with love. Cheerful giggling of an 8-year-old and the scrumptious smells of a home-cooked meal was a common occurrence. There was playful bickering as they would make the decision of going back to Stillwater or staying there for the holidays.

Then everything changed. The laughter was gone. The home-cooked meals at the dinner table, replaced with bourbon in the basement. When holidays rolled around, they were ignored. No festive decorations, just angry yells and harsh tears.

No, it wasn't a home anymore.


	28. Dead Men Tell No Tales

**October 28th: Gotcha - 100 words - One of your characters is caught doing something illegal.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Dead Men Tell No Tales**

A sharp crack pierced the night air. It was finally over. The monster who raped 5 kids, the one that was going to get off scott-free, was gone. Tony was glad to see him dead. The world didn't need that scum.

A branch snapped behind him and he flung around afraid of being seen.

"McGee! Man, you scared me!" Tony truly sounded frightened.

"Tony, did you, you just-" Tim's eyes were wide.

Tony panicked. He wasn't supposed to get caught.

"I'm so sorry Tim..." Tony looked at his Probie with regret and grim determination.

"No witnesses." Tony raised his gun.


	29. Always Say Goodbye

**October 29th: Evility - 400 words - Genre is horror, suspense, thriller, or mystery. No fluff. No comfort. Happy ending discouraged. Spooktacular bonus: Add a phenomena that you leave unexplained.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Always Say Goodbye**

"C'mon Tony, it'll be fun! I'll even get McGee to join us! He'll get so scared!" Abby jumped at Tony dressed to the nines in her gothic attire complete with whooshing cape.

"I don't know Abs; I've seen one to many horror movies with Ouija boards. I don't even like to get near 'em." Tony rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to hurt Abby's feelings, but ever since he had gotten drunk at a party and watched 'The Exorcist' when he was younger with his friends, he vowed to stay away from those vile things.

"You're just being a big baby, even Tim said he would." Abby held out her cellphone showing McGee's reply.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I'm getting the fuck out of dodge." Tony snapped not liking to be called a chicken.

The night had gone surprisingly well for the trio. They had some drinks and snacks, watching a few horror films to pass the time. It was the night before Halloween and they usually got together for the NCIS party, so tonight was just a simple gathering.

The three gathered around Abby's kitchen table, holding hands as Abby explained what was going to happen. Apparently, they were just going to contact Abby's grandmother. She had done it numerous times.

They put their hands on the planchette and swirled it around the board, gathering energy. Abby's voice surrounded them in the darkly lit room.

"Spirit's near, I call to you; Is anyone with me here today?" Abby chanted.

The planchette slowly inched its way to 'yes'. Abby got excited while Tony was nervous, Tim was hard to read. He had a scrunched face like if he was trying to work out a puzzle.

'G-u-n-n-a-d-i-e' the board spelled and Tim started to choke, his hands going to his throat.

Tony released the planchette, terrified. A few seconds later, Tim started laughing, tears in his eyes.

"You should have seen your face! I got you Tony!" Tim grew triumphant when Tony still didn't return to the table.

"Oh no! You guys let go! We never dismissed it!" The air started to feel heavy and was hard to breathe. Abby froze as the planchette moved again.

"G-o-o-d-b-y-e"

"ABBY!" Tim and Tony reached for the scared, wide eyed Abby. They were too slow.

The floor opened up as demonic looking hands grabbed at Abby and pulled her in.


	30. Fairy Tales are Made of These

**October 30th: Whoops, lol! - 100 words - Character can't stop laughing at someone or something... and they're really not supposed to be.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

 **Fairy Tales are Made of These**

Dean couldn't help it. It took everything he had to not laugh at his brother's misery. He snorted trying to keep the laughter contained. From the look on Sammy's face, he was not in the mood and he _really_ didn't want Sam mad at him.

"Oh go ahead already! I look ridiculous!" Sam through up his arms in defeat. Glitter and monster goo flying at Dean's face.

He dodged the flying mess and burst out laughing, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"I can't believe this happened. Again!" Sam pouted.

Dean smirked. "But you're such a pretty princess."


	31. Trick or Treat

**October 31st: Spooky - 100 words - Scare your favorite character or OTP.**

Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

 **Trick or Treat**

The house was dimly lit, ghouls and goblins no longer walking the streets. Halloween was a busy day for the small family.

Jethro and Tony relaxed on the couch, their little burden resting in their laps. Jackson, at only 2-years-old was tuckered out, bag of Halloween goodies clutched to his chest. Gibbs looked away from Charlie Brown's Halloween special, ruffling the dark hair.

"Hey, Tony…I was thinking." Tony hummed.

"I think we should have another one." Tony's eyes grew wide. Jackson was a handful!

Jethro smiled. "I mean after he gets out of diapers."

"God! Don't scare me like that!"

* * *

Well that's that everyone! The Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge is over! I hope everyone enjoyed the ride while it lasted, I know I did! It got me to try new things as well as a harsh lesson in brutal editing!

Have a very safe and wonderful Halloween!


End file.
